Anamaria
Anamaria was a pirate and a crew member of the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] under Captain Jack Sparrow's command during the attempt to rescue Elizabeth Swann from Captain Hector Barbossa on Isla de Muerta. Biography Anamaria had sailed with Jack Sparrow prior to this, but the pirate captain had stolen her boat, the Jolly Mon—or, as Sparrow himself put it, "borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back", though he never did, as the Jolly Mon sank at the Port Royal harbor moments after Jack disembarked on the dock. This deed was not forgotten by Anamaria, who made a point of reminding Jack of his transgression when they met again in Tortuga. In an attempt to placate her, and ensure she would join his crew, Jack promised to give her another vessel, which, due to William Turner's intervention, he was forced to concede would be the Interceptor.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Indeed, Anamaria steered the ship after Turner rescued Elizabeth, since Jack had fallen behind during the rescue on Isla de Muerta. She was able to outrun the Black Pearl for a time, and engaged its cursed pirates in combat when Barbossa's ship caught up. The crew were ultimately captured and the Interceptor destroyed, and soon after Anamaria and the others found themselves locked in the brig of the Black Pearl. When the ship returned to Isla de Muerta, Elizabeth infiltrated the Pearl and rescued Jack's crew, hoping they would help her rescue Will. However, the pirates, recalling Jack owed them a ship, decided to take the Black Pearl instead. Sometime later, during the planned hanging of Jack Sparrow, Anamaria steered the Black Pearl to Port Royal, where it awaited Jack's escape. With the help of Will Turner, Jack evaded the noose, and dove into the water. The Pearl rounded the cove, and Jack was brought on board. Anamaria handed over command of the ship to Jack, content to serve simply as one of his crew. Later adventures She remained aboard during the battle for St. Piran's Blade,Revenge of the Pirates! and tracked Jack down when he apparently abandoned the crew for a month. She located him in Tortuga, where he was being pursued by James Norrington and his men. Jack used Anamaria as a handy diversion, and fled the scene, though returned to pick her up and escape back to the Black Pearl.In Jack We Trust! She proved highly resourceful during a battle against Jack's former, twice-cursed crew after they hijacked a merchant vessel to ambush Sparrow. Anamaria fired chain-shots at the crew, knocking them overboard, and saved Jack's life by sending Bo'sun into the sea.Chain Reaction! By the time Davy Jones called in Jack's debt, however, Anamaria was no longer a member of Sparrow's crew. Behind the scenes *The character's name appears to be a blending of the forenames of two historically documented female pirates; Anne Bonny and Mary Read. Like Anamaria, both Bonny and Read were known to have disguised themselves as men to join pirate crews. However, Terry Rossio confirmed that the name was chosen simply because "AnaMaria" is the middle name of his daughter.Wordplay Forums: Re: Just a small question for T. and T. *In the first screenplay draft, Anamaria was a barmaid in the Faithful Bride, whom Jack encountered before meeting Gibbs.[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay] *Although the character does not appear in Dead Man's Chest, the cast were told that Anamaria would be revealed as the Captain who would lead them to World's End at the climax of the film. Thus, their expressions of surprise were genuine when another character appeared instead of Anamaria. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''In Jack We Trust!'' *''Chain Reaction!'' *''Going Overboard!'' Notes and references Category:Captains Category:Black Pearl crew Category:HMS Interceptor crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Females